


Hot Shy Guy and Sexy Brainy Dude

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugging and Kissing, Loving Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles and Derek are college students. And they are attracted to each other. They attend a class together, but they have never spoken to each other. But their friends have a plan to get them together.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Jackson Whittemore, Matt Daehler/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Lydia Martin, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Hot Shy Guy and Sexy Brainy Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Two shy guys falling in love in this one. And lots of loving sex as well. So hold on possums, and enjoy the ride.

Stiles Stilinski was in a hurry. He was almost late to his English Literature class. He ran across the campus to Hawthorne Hall. He took the steps two at a time then did the same to the stairway up to the second floor. He made it to the classroom with thirty seconds to spare, and looked for a place to sit. The classroom was full and there was only one place left. Right next to Derek Hale.  
"Uh, oh", Stiles thought.  
He sat next to Derek, and they both glanced at each other, then looked away. The professor started his lecture, and Stiles tried not to think of Derek Hale sitting right next to him. After the lecture was over, Stiles and Derek both stood up. They nodded to each other, then quickly walked out the door of the classroom, down the stairs, and out of the building. They turned in different directions and walked briskly away from the building.

Stiles walked across campus and onto a street of student housing. He entered an apartment building and walked up the stairs to the second floor. He walked down the corridor, stopped at a door, knocked on it, and waited nervously. The door opened to reveal a handsome young man with a big smile.  
"Stiles", he said. "You seem upset. What happened?"  
"I need to talk to you, Scott", Stiles replied. "May I come in?"  
"Sure", Scott replied. "Lydia and I were just about to have some coffee. Come in and join us".  
Stiles walked into the room and sat down in a chair across from a confidant young woman with red hair  
"Hi, Stiles", she said. "How's it going?"  
"Okay", Stiles said, "except that I need to talk to both of you about something".  
Scott brought the coffee over and sat down on the sofa next to Lydia.  
"What's the problem, Stiles?", he asked.  
Stiles took a drink of his coffee.  
"Well", he said, "Things have gone normally all day, until this afternoon. I got to my classes on time this morning. But I was running late to my English Lit class this afternoon. By the time I got there, only one chair was left. So I sat down in it".  
He took another drink of his coffee.  
"And guess who I was sitting next to", he said.  
"You don't mean…..", Scott said.  
"It was him?", Lydia asked.  
"Yeah", Stiles replied. "It was him".  
He took a deep breath.  
"It was Hot Shy Guy".

Across the campus, in another apartment, Derek Hale was talking to his friends Erica and Boyd.  
"Then suddenly, he sat down in the empty seat next to me", Derek said. "There he was, sitting right next to me".  
"You mean that it was…..", Erica said.  
"It was him?", Boyd asked.  
"Yeah", Derek replied. "It was him".  
He took a deep breath.  
"It was Sexy Brainy Dude".

Back at Scott and Lydia's apartment…..  
"You sat next to Derek Hale", Scott said.  
"Yeah", Stiles replied.  
"Did you talk to him?", Lydia asked.  
"No", Stiles replied. "I didn't".  
"Why not?", Scott asked.  
"Because I didn't want to be rejected", Stiles replied. "Why would big smart handsome muscular Derek Hale, captain of the baseball team, want to talk to a skinny nerd like me?"  
"Stiles", Lydia said, "You are not a skinny nerd. You're a very handsome, intelligent young man. Derek Hale would be lucky to have a friend like you. And even more lucky to have a boyfriend like you. So stop putting yourself down".  
"I don't know about that, Lydia", Stiles said. "I don't think that he would be interested in me".  
""But Stiles, you're interested in him", Scott said. 'You talk about him all the time. About how handsome and sexy and smart he is. And you even gave him a nickname, Hot Shy Guy. So why don't you talk to him? Maybe it would lead to a relationship".  
"Oh, I don't think so, Scott", Stiles replied. "I don't think that he would feel the same way about me".  
He sighed.  
"Well, I guess I'll get going", he said. "Thanks for listening to me, guys. It's great to have friends like you".  
Scott and Lydia walked stiles to the door and hugged him.  
"Goodbye, Stiles", Scott said. "Think about what we said".  
"I will", Stiles replied. "And thank you again for listening to me".

Back at Erica and Boyd's apartment…..  
"You sat next to Stiles Stilinski", Erica said.  
"Yeah", Derek replied.  
"Did you say anything to him?", Boyd asked.  
"No", Derek replied. "I didn't".  
"Why didn't you?", Erica asked. "He was right there. All you had to do was say hello".  
"Because I didn't want for him to reject me", Derek replied. "Why would cute, slender, intelligent Stiles Stilinski, Honor Roll student, president of the Math Club, computer whiz, want to talk to a big boring hulk like me?"  
"Stop it, Derek", Boyd said. "You're being too hard on yourself".  
"Listen to me, Derek Hale", Erica said. "You are not a big boring hulk. You're a handsome, muscular, intelligent man. And you're not boring. You're a very interesting person. Stiles Stilinski would be lucky to have you for his friend. And even more lucky to have you for his boyfriend. So don't put yourself down that way".  
"I don't know, Erica", Derek replied. "I don't think that he would be interested in me".  
"But Derek, you're interested in him", Boyd said. "You talk about him all the time. About how cute and sexy and brainy he is. And you call him by the nickname you have for him, Sexy Brainy Dude"  
"Why don't you talk to him, Derek?", Erica asked. "He might want to have a relationship with you".  
"Oh, I don't think so, Erica", Derek replied. "I don't think that he would be interested in me".  
He shook his head.  
"Well, I guess that I'll be heading out", he said. "Thanks for listening to me, buds. I appreciate friends like you".  
Erica and Boyd walked Derek to the door and hugged him.  
"Goodbye, Derek", Erica said. "Think about what we told you".  
"I will", Derek replied. "And thanks again for listening".

Back at Scott and Lydia's apartment…..  
Lydia hugged Scott and kissed him.  
"You've got that look", Scott said. "That brilliant mind of yours is cooking something up".  
"Derek is friends with Erica Reyes", Lydia replied.  
"Yeah", Scott said.  
"And when I worked with her on that science project she gave me her phone number", Lydia replied.  
Scott grinned.  
"Yeah", he said.  
"So I think I'll call her", Lydia said. "I have an idea".

Back at Boyd and Erica's apartment…..  
Erica hugged Boyd and kissed him.  
"Erica", Boyd said, "What's going on in that devious mind of yours? You're planning something".  
"Stiles is friends with Lydia Martin", Erica replied.  
"I know", Boyd said. "What about it?"  
"I worked with her on that science project", Erica replied. "And I still have her phone number".  
Boyd smiled.  
"Oh, yeah", he said.  
"I believe that I'll phone her", Erica said. "I have an idea".

Just as Erica reached for her phone it rang.  
"Hello", she said. "This is Erica".  
'"Hello, Erica. This is Lydia".  
"Hi, Lydia. I was just about to call you. What's on your mind?"  
"Well, Erica, you are a friend of Derek Hale, and I want to ask you something".  
"What is it?", Erica asked.  
"I know someone who's interested in him", Lydia replied.  
"It wouldn't be Stiles Stilinski, by any chance?", Erica asked.  
"Yes, it would", Lydia replied.  
"Well, guess what", Erica said. "Derek is interested in Stiles as well".  
"Stiles wants to talk to Derek", Lydia replied, "but he's afraid that he will be rejected".  
"Derek feels the same way about Stiles", Erica said. "He wants to talk to him, but he fears rejection".  
"What are we going to do with these two silly boys, Erica?", Lydia asked.  
"Well Lydia, I believe that the two of us can come up with a plan", Erica replied. "Do you have any ideas?"  
"Yes, I do", Lydia said. "I have an idea of how to get these two lovebirds together".

"So what's the deal, tonight?", Stiles asked. "You and Scott are taking me to Giovanni's for dinner? 'What's the special occasion?"  
"The special occasion is that we want to treat our best friend to a great meal, just to show him how much we appreciate him", Lydia replied. "And here we are. I've reserved a table, so let's go in".  
They went into the restaurant and were led to their table.  
"What's this?", Stiles asked. "A table for six? Who's joining us?"  
"Just some other friends", Lydia replied. "They'll be here in a minute. Just relax and have a breadstick".  
Stiles looked at Lydia and narrowed his eyes.  
"I don't trust you, Lydia", he said. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing", Lydia replied. "Now hush!"

"What's the deal?", Derek asked. "Dinner at Giovanni's? What have I done to deserve this?"  
"Nothing"' Erica replied. "Boyd and I just want to show our best friend how much we appreciate him".  
Derek looked at Erica and scowled.  
"Something's going on", he said. "I don't trust you, Erica".  
"Just hush, Derek!", Erica replied. "Let's have the waiter take us to our table".

"Here we are", Erica said. "Sorry that we're a bit late. You know Lydia and Scott, don't you Derek? And of course you know Stiles. You're in class with him".  
"I…", Derek replied. "I am".  
"And you know Erica and Boyd, don’t you Stiles?" Lydia asked. "And of course you know Derek".  
"I…", Stiles replied. "I do".  
Derek started to sit across the table from Stiles.  
"Now don't sit there, Derek", Erica said. "I want to sit next to Lydia and Scott so that I can catch up on what's been happening to them. You sit next to Stiles".  
Derek sat down next to Stiles. They glanced at each other, blushed, then looked down at the table.  
Lydia and Erica grinned at each other.  
"Let's order", Lydia said.  
"Yes, let's", Erica replied.

"So, Derek", Lydia said. "We haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"  
"Ok", Derek replied. "I've been ok".  
"And Stiles", Erica said. "It's been a while since we've seen you. How have you been?"  
"Ok", Stiles replied. "I've been ok".  
"So you've both been ok", Lydia said. "How interesting. Just like nicknames. They are very interesting".  
"Yes", Erica replied. "Nicknames are very interesting. Have you heard any nicknames recently, Lydia?"  
"Yes I have", Lydia replied. "For instance, Stiles calls Derek, 'Hot Shy Guy'. Have you heard any nicknames recently, Erica?"  
"Yes, I have", Erica replied. "For instance, Derek calls Stiles, 'Sexy Brainy Dude'".  
"Sounds like two guys who have a crush on each other", Lydia said.  
"Sounds like it", Erica replied.  
There was a moment of silence. Then Stiles and Derek looked at each other.  
"Hot Shy Guy, huh?", Derek asked.  
"Yeah", Stiles replied.  
Derek blushed and grinned.  
"Sexy Brainy Dude, huh?", Stiles asked.  
"Yeah", Derek replied.  
Stiles blushed and grinned.  
Then under the table they held each other's hands.

After they finished dinner and said goodbye to their friends, Stiles and Derek walked hand in hand back to the campus. They sat on a bench and looked at each other. Then they kissed.  
"I've wanted you since the day I first saw you", Stiles said. "But I didn't think that you would want me".  
"And I've wanted you since the day I first saw you", Derek replied. "But I didn't think that you would want me".  
"I'm in love with you, Derek", Stiles said. "I have been for a long time".  
"And I'm in love with you, Stiles", Derek replied. "I have been for a long time".  
They kissed passionately.  
"I want to make love with you, Derek", Stiles said.  
"I want to make love with you, Stiles", Derek replied.  
"Do you want to go to my room?", Stiles asked. "My dorm is right over there".  
"Oh, yes!", Derek replied. "Oh, yes!"  
"Then let's go", Stiles said.  
They stood up and walked hand in hand to Stiles' dorm.

They went into Stiles' dorm room and Stiles locked the door. They looked at each other hungrily. Then they kissed, deeply and passionately.  
"I've wanted this for such a long time, Derek", Stiles said.  
"I've wanted it for such a long time too, Stiles", Derek replied.  
They undressed each other between kisses. Then, for the first time, they stood naked with each other.  
"Beautiful", Derek said.  
"Gorgeous", Stiles replied.  
Both of their long thick cocks were standing up, hard, red, and throbbing on their stomachs. They fell upon the bed together, kissing, licking, and exploring each other's bodies.  
Stiles kissed and licked Derek's hard red nipples. Then he nuzzled Derek's thick chest hair and kissed down his wide treasure trail to his thick curly pubes. He sucked Derek's big balls and long thick cock.  
Then Derek kissed and licked Stiles' hard pink nipples. He nuzzled Stiles' patch of chest hair and kissed down his wide treasure trail to his thick curly pubes. He sucked Stiles' big balls and long thick cock.  
They changed position so that they could suck each other's cocks at the same time. They deep throated each other and sucked hard. Then they both moaned and came, shooting their thick hot come down each other's throats.  
Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, hugging, kissing, and whispering words of love to each other.  
"That was wonderful", Stiles said. "I've been wanting to taste your come for a long time".  
"It was wonderful", Derek replied. "I've been wanting to taste your come for a long time as well".  
They kissed again.  
"I want to fuck you now, Derek", Stiles said. "Then I want you to fuck me".  
"Oh, yes Stiles", Derek replied. "That sounds great".  
Stiles got the lube out of his bedside drawer and Derek laid down on his back. He spread his legs and Stiles lubed his little red hole. He inserted one, then two, then three fingers into Derek.  
Derek moaned in ecstasy.  
Then Stiles inserted a fourth finger.  
"I need to stretch you baby, because I'm so big", Stiles said.  
He found Derek's prostate and rubbed against it with his fingers.  
"Oh, yes. Stiles!" Derek exclaimed. "Right there, my love!"  
Then Stiles put Derek's legs over his shoulders. He lubed his long thick hard cock and slipped it slowly into Derek, inch by inch, until he bottomed out.  
They both moaned in pleasure.  
"So wonderfully big", Derek said.  
"So wonderfully tight", Stiles replied.  
Stiles began to fuck Derek with long, firm strokes. Both of them groaned as they felt the heat of their orgasms in the pit of their stomachs.  
"I'm coming, my love!", Derek exclaimed.  
"So am I, baby", Stiles replied.  
Derek moaned and came, shooting streams of thick hot come on his chest and stomach. Then Stiles moaned and came, shooting torrents of thick hot come far up inside of Derek.  
Stiles pulled out of Derek, and they lay in each other's arms, kissing, caressing, and murmuring words of love to each other.  
"That was fantastic, baby", Stiles said.  
"It was fantastic, my love", Derek replied.  
Then they fell asleep holding each other close.

After a couple of hours they awoke and kissed each other.  
"It's my turn to fuck you now, my love", Derek said.  
"Yes, baby", Stiles replied. "That sounds great".  
"I'd like you to ride me", Derek said.  
"I'd like that as well", Stiles replied.  
Derek sat with his back against the headboard, and Stiles sat on his lap facing him. Derek lubed his fingers, then he lubed Stiles' little pink hole. He inserted one, then two, then three fingers into Stiles.  
Stiles moaned with pleasure.  
Then Derek inserted a fourth finger.  
"I'm stretching you too, my love, because I'm so big as well", Derek said.  
Then Derek found Stiles' prostate and rubbed his fingers against it.  
"Oh Derek, baby", Stiles exclaimed, "Yes! Right there!"  
Then Derek lubed his long thick hard cock and Stiles inserted the head of it into his hole. He sat down on Derek's cock inch by inch until he bottomed out.  
They both moaned and threw their heads back in ecstasy.  
"So incredibly big inside me", Stiles said.  
"So hot and tight around me", Derek replied.  
Stiles began to ride Derek with long firm motions. Once again they both groaned as they felt the heat of their orgasms in the pit of their stomachs.  
"I'm coming, baby", Stiles said.  
"So am I, my love", Derek replied.  
Stiles moaned and came, shooting rivers of thick hot come all over Derek's chest and stomach. Then Derek moaned and came, shooting fountains of thick hot come far up inside of Stiles.  
Stiles pulled off of Derek and they held each other, kissing, caressing, and whispering endearments to each other.  
"That was incredible, my love", Derek said.  
"It was incredible, baby", Stiles replied.  
They kissed tenderly.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek said.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep again, holding each other close all night long.

Stiles and Derek became a couple in public. They were regularly seen together on campus and in restaurants. And it was obvious to everyone that saw them together that they were deeply in love. They held hands, put their arms around each other, and kissed all the time. As Scott would say, "PDA warning!"  
One morning they were having breakfast together and discussing their past dating relationships.  
"Tell me what happened when you were dating Theo", Derek asked.  
Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"We were only together for two months", he said. "But it turned out that there was nothing there. Theo is a spoiled rich kid with an oversized ego. And he cheated on me. All the time. He wore thin very quickly. I couldn't stand his superior attitude and his cheating. And I realized that I felt nothing for him but contempt. So I broke up with him".  
Stiles smiled at Derek.  
"And then I met the guy that I truly love".  
Stiles and Derek kissed.  
"So tell me what happened when you were dating Matt", Stiles asked.  
This time Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"It's kind of the same story", he said. "We were only together for a few weeks. And it turned out that there was nothing there. He was also a spoiled rich kid with an oversized ego. And he also cheated on me. All the time. I got tired of him and his antics very quickly. I couldn't stand his attitude and his cheating anymore, and I realized that I felt nothing for him but contempt. So I broke up with him".  
Derek smiled at Stiles.  
"And then I met my guy, my true love".  
Stiles and Derek kissed again.  
"It's interesting, though", Stiles said, "that Theo and Matt are dating each other now".  
"I know", Derek replied. "Two of a kind".  
"They deserve each other", Stiles said.  
"Truer words were never spoken", Derek replied.

Stiles' friends Jackson and Liam were having a party. Which was not unusual, since they loved having parties. It was going to be at their apartment on Saturday night at 7 P.M. And knowing Jackson and Liam , the buffet would be loaded with good food. Jackson's parents were wealthy, but Jackson wasn't an egotistical snob. Jackson liked everybody, and everybody liked Jackson. In fact, Jackson, Scott, and Stiles grew up together in Beacon Hills, and had been best friends since they were all in kindergarten together.  
Stiles and Derek arrived at the party at seven and said hello to everybody. Scott and Lydia, Erica and Boyd, Isaac and Brett, and all the rest of their friends were there.  
Stiles was in the kitchen making some wine spritzers for himself and Derek, and Derek was in the living room talking to Scott and Lydia, when the front door opened and two uninvited guests came into the room. Theo and Matt.  
Theo saw Derek and walked up to him, interrupting his conversation with Scott and Lydia.  
"So Derek", Theo said, "how are things with you and Stiles?"  
"Things are great, Theo", Derek replied. "How are you and Matt?".  
"We're fine", Theo said. "Now that the polite greetings are out of the way, I have a question for you".  
"Then ask it", Derek replied.  
"Okay", Theo said. "I just wonder what's so great about you. I wonder what Stiles sees in a big hulk like you. What are you majoring in? Gym?"  
"No, Theo", Derek replied coldly. "I'm majoring in psychology. And as for what Stiles sees in me, we're on the same wave length, intellectually, emotionally, and physically. And we're in love".  
Stiles had walked up behind Derek and had heard what Theo had said to him.  
"I see", Theo replied. "And are those the only reasons that Stiles likes you?"  
"Those reasons, and a few more", Derek said.  
"And what would those be?", Theo asked with a sneer.  
"It's simple", Derek replied. "Stiles likes the way I suck his cock. And my tight little ass. Stiles loves that". He grinned.  
"What!?", Theo sputtered. "He likes what!?"  
"You heard him, Theo", Stiles said. "Derek and I are on the same wave length, intellectually, emotionally and physically. And we're in love. Get it?"  
He glared at Theo.  
"And", Stiles said, "Derek likes the way I suck his cock. And my tight little ass. Derek loves that". He grinned.  
Theo was speechless.  
Jackson walked over and tapped Theo on the shoulder.  
"Theo", he said, "Since you and Matt weren't invited to the party, I think that it's time that you leave".  
Theo turned around, grabbed Matt, and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind them.  
Stiles hugged Derek.  
"HI, baby", he said.  
"Hi, babe", Derek replied.  
They kissed.  
"You stood up for me", Derek said. "No one's ever done that before".  
"And I'll do that for the rest of our lives", Stiles replied.  
"That's a deal", Derek said. "For the rest of our lives".  
"For the rest of our lives", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again.

Stiles and Derek rented an apartment together on campus. That summer they were married. They finished college and graduated together. Then they moved back to Beacon Hills, where Stiles taught computer science and Derek taught psychology at Beacon Community College.  
They make love every night, kiss, and hold each other close.  
"Goodnight, Hot Shy Guy", Stiles says. "I love you".  
"Goodnight, Sexy Brainy Dude", Derek replies. "I love you, too".  
Then they fall asleep, holding each other close all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
